


Anchor

by Cadburytrooper96



Series: Tougher Than Earth, Hotter Than Fire [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Toph, F/M, Iroh soothes Zuko, Jealous Zuko, Katara and Suki give advice, Omega Zuko, Playful Toph, Suki's a good Alpha, Toph learns from her, Zuko's so insecure, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/Cadburytrooper96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko's a bit insecure about his relationship with Toph after a particular scene involving her and Sokka. Toph rectifys such feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

Zuko's eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing he was aware of was the twinging pain at his neck, the second was the obvious disappearance of his alpha. 'Toph?' He called out. There was no reply. A small spark of nervousness went through him but Zuko repressed it.  _She's probably off somewhere with Aang. Relax._

Normally, Zuko was an emotionally stable omega but the day before had been rough, complete with Toph getting slightly hurt and them being separated during a diplomacy meeting gone wrong. The separation from his alpha had put his omega instincts in overdrive and by the time Aang and the rest had figured things out, the only thing on his mind was getting back to Toph. The other members of the team didn't even come across his mind.

Not that they minded. Toph and Zuko had just been bonded a month ago and the feelings and sensations were still new to them. Never mind the fact that she was younger than him, Toph had proved to be a capable alpha so far and their mating was working out pretty well.

 _I'd say it's working out pretty well._  Zuko mused to himself as his hand went up to his aching neck. With so many hormones rushing through them, their only thoughts were reclaiming each other and Toph had proceeded to sit on him and fuck him through a good portion of the night, occasionally sucking on his bond mark to further establish her claim and scent on him.

Zuko lounged in bed for a few more minutes before sitting up.  _Time waits for no one._  He was going to meet up with his uncle later on in the day. Iroh was slowly handing over the reins of the Fire Nation to Zuko. They had daily meetings where they talked about the direction of the Fire Nation and its impact on the world. Iroh wasn't just teaching him what to do as a ruler but how to do it. It was a lesson he'd be forever grateful for.

He took a quick shower and dressed himself in casual clothes before stepping out of his bedroom. Toph was still nowhere to be found and it was starting to rile him up.  _I should go practice and take my mind off it._  Zuko walked through the long and winding corridors of the Fire palace, knowing each one by heart. Being back in his home after everything he'd been through never failed to make him happy.

He was about to turn down a path that would take him straight to the training grounds when he caught the faint echo of his mate's laughter. Turning another way, he followed the sound until it led him to the royal baths.

Toph was sitting down on the stone slabs of the pool while Sokka swam in one of the baths. 'Oh come on Toph. Just put your feet in.' Sokka said as he swam up to her. Toph snorted. 'What? No. I won't be able to see a thing.' She replied.

'I'm right here. I'll notice if anyone's coming.' Sokka prodded. Toph gave an exaggerated sigh before slipping her feet into the water. 'There. Happy now?' She asked him with a smile in her voice. 'Not exactly.' Sokka replied as he grabbed hold of her hands.

Before Toph could ask what he meant, Sokka had pulled Toph into the pool with him. Zuko took a step ready to jump in and pull her out when she emerged from the surface of the water laughing. 'Sokka!' She shrieked as she splashed water in what she guessed was his direction. 'Not so bad is it?' Sokka asked with a smile. Toph shook her head.

'No but I didn't exactly have any plans of spending my entire morning with you.' Toph replied.  _Entire morning?_  A myriad of emotions swept over Zuko. Envy, possessiveness and a sinking feeling of depression. A small voice in the back of his mind said he was over reacting but his omega couldn't help but feel upset at her words to Sokka.  _She's my mate not his._

Sokka got out of the pool to pull Toph out and Zuko slunk away, his emotions getting the best of him.

* * *

 

Toph huffed as she let go of her damp hair. 'You need help?' Katara called out to her. 'My hair's just damp so it's being difficult.' Toph replied. 'Normally Zuko dries it for me but he's probably practicing his fire bending.' She said.

'Is he okay?' Suki asked from her corner. 'Yeah. He was a bit shaken up yesterday but he's fine.' Toph replied. 'Good to hear.' Katara said as she got up and helped Toph with her hair. 'Looking forward to the coronation?' Suki asked. Toph made a face. 'No. I hate ceremonies.' She said. 'Oh come on, it's not that bad. Remember how much fun Zuko's was?' Katara said. Toph opened her mouth to reply but the sound of the door opening cut her off.

'Hey, Zu. Practicing?' Toph called, scenting her mate. 'Yes.' Zuko replied smartly. Toph frowned at his tone but decided to let it go, knowing how his moods could shift. 'Could you please come help me with my hair?' She called out.

'Why don't you ask Sokka to do it for you?' Zuko said, the words coming out before he could stop them. Katara and Suki paused, not knowing what to say or do. 'Excuse me?' Toph said in shock. 'Never mind. I need to see Uncle Iroh.' Zuko muttered before turning and leaving. 'Zuko.' Toph started but he'd already slammed the door shut.

* * *

 

An awkward silence settled over the room after Zuko left. 'What just happened?' Toph asked slowly. Katara and Suki exchanged a glance. 'Toph, where were you when Zuko woke up this morning?' Suki asked. 'I woke up really early so I went sparring with Aang and then I went down to the baths to cool off.' She replied. 'I met Sokka there and he ended up pulling me into the water with him. Nothing out of the ordinary. Why?'

'Well because yesterday was a really traumatic experience for the both of you especially as you've just newly bonded.' Katara said. 'As an omega, Zuko's really vulnerable at this moment and he's gonna need you.' Suki said. Toph spluttered. 'Have you not seen his neck? I think I've satisfied all his needs.' She said. Katara chuckled.

'It's not just about the sex. I mean that helps but that's not all.' She said. 'So what else?' Toph asked. 'He just needs the physical contact.' Suki replied. 'He needs the reassurance that you're there and you're not going anywhere. I'm surprised you didn't feel the urge to stay.'

Toph frowned. 'I did but I figured he's safe here and I was close enough if he needed me.' She argued. 'Yeah but we omegas are emotional.' Katara said. 'And Zuko's even more so with his insecurity issues.' Things were beginning to make more sense to Toph and she chewed on her bottom lip.

'Plus the fact that I used to have a crush on Sokka makes it worse.' She groaned, putting her head in her hands. 'He's probably having one of his emotional fits where he thinks he's not worth anyone's time.' She mumbled. Suki and Katara said nothing, letting the young alpha come to her own conclusions. 'What do I do now?' She asked. 'Just give him some space and then talk it over later.' Katara said. 'You sure I shouldn't just go after him now?' Toph asked. Suki shook her head. 'Nah. Sokka's the same. They're omegas but they still have their manly pride. Just give him a while.' She said.

Toph sighed and passed her hand across her face.  _No one tells you how to be a good alpha; everyone just tells you how awesome it is._  Katara gave Toph a hug sensing her distress. 'Don't worry, we all make mistakes. He's gonna be fine.' She said reassuringly. Toph sighed again.  _I hope so._

* * *

 

'Trouble with Toph?' Iroh asked as Zuko sat down next to him with a scowl. 'I don't want to talk about it.' Zuko said defensively. Iroh let the issue drop knowing his nephew would bring it up when he was ready. The two talked about the recent attack on him and Toph and what measures should be taken.

After two hours of discussing, they took a break. Iroh placed a pot of his favorite jasmine tea and Zuko grudgingly poured himself a cup. A comfortable silence settled over the two before Zuko spoke up.

'Do you think Toph and I make a good pair?' He asked suddenly. 'Why do you ask?' Iroh prompted. Zuko narrated the entire morning to him. 'I know I'm being silly but I just can't shake the feeling.' He said. 'I mean she doesn't even swim so what was she doing there.' He stated.

Iroh smiled. 'Zuko, being a mate to someone is strenuous on both ends. You two just got into a relationship, it's new for the both of you. She probably didn't know you'd react that way or she'd have never done it.' He said. Zuko hummed. 'I guess. I just felt really jealous. Sokka's a much better omega compared to me and he's got less problems.' He said sadly.

Iroh put a hand on his nephew. 'Nonsense. I know Toph BeiFong. She's a powerful earth bender, a good judge of character and a wise friend. The fact that she chose you to be bonded with the rest of her life, says a lot about the kind of man you've become.'

Zuko felt his omega instincts buzz at his uncle's praise. 'Thank you, Uncle.' Zuko said softly. Iroh waved his comment away. 'It's the truth.' He said. Zuko finished his tea and the duo returned to discussing political affairs.

* * *

 

Zuko opened the door to his room slowly, expecting Toph to be asleep. It had been a late night with Iroh and he'd stayed out longer than he'd intended. To his surprise, she was sitting on the bed in a robe waiting up for him. Her head turned when she heard the door open and she immediately scented her mate. 'Oh Zu.' Toph said softly as she got off the bed and rushed to hug him.

'Didn't think you'd still be awake.' Zuko said as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. 'I couldn't sleep. I am so sorry.' Toph murmured in his shirt. Zuko walked her over to the bed and pulled her down with him.

'No I'm sorry. I blew up at you for no reason.' Zuko said. Toph shook her head. 'Suki explained it to me. I honestly had no clue.' Toph put her face in her hands. 'I'm an awful alpha.' She murmured. Zuko snorted. 'No you're not. You just have a really temperamental omega. It's okay.' He wrapped his arms around her and adjusted. 'We're new at this. Remember when we'd just finished bonding and I ran into Suki and came back to the room smelling of her?' He asked. Toph put her face in her hands again.

'Ugh don't remind me.' She moaned. Zuko smiled. 'I thought you were going to bite her head off but it was a lesson to me to be careful of whom I let rub off on me.' He said. Toph hummed. She drew in closer to him, her nose instinctively going to the bond bite.

'I guess. Still I should've known.' She mumbled. 'This is really hard for me. Being in a functional relationship is not as easy as everyone makes it to be.' She said. Zuko nuzzled into her. 'It's okay. I shouldn't have gotten so jealous.' He replied. Toph's tongue laved over the bond mark, making Zuko shiver slightly. 'No matter what happens, don't doubt this.' She said referring to the bite. 'I chose you and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Nothing's going to change that.' Zuko leaned down to kiss her to which Toph responded.

Pretty soon they became a tangle of limbs and Toph pulled back. 'You don't have anything important in the morning do you because I really need to ride you. Like right now.' She whispered hotly in his ear. Zuko's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned. 'Do it.' He said back to her and that was all Toph needed before she attacked him.

Reaching for his trousers, she tugged them off before clamoring on top of him. Zuko pulled off his own shirt and tossed it to a side. She was bare underneath her robe and she took no time in sinking down on him, a soft groan coming from the both of them. 'Fuck yeah.' Toph murmured to herself before she began to rock herself on his length.

She planted her hands on his chest which supported her as she rolled her hips on him. It had only been a matter of minutes but Zuko was already getting lost in her. The little sighs and pants she made as she clenched around him were making his insides burn and he grabbed on to her hips as he thrusted into her.

'Perfect, sexy omega.' She breathed out, slipping into her alpha. 'All mine.' She said as she kissed him. 'Yours.' Zuko replied with a moan also feeling his omega side become more dominant. 'Fucking me so good.' Toph murmured, her breaths getting erratic. 'Gonna be a good omega and cum for me?' She asked as she rocked herself harder.

Her robe had loosened around her and Zuko could get the perfect view of her body. The sight of her riding him and her words were pushing him to the edge. 'Oh fuck, fuck. T-Toph!' Zuko moaned helplessly. Toph drew him in for another heated kiss, her hands in his hair.

'That's right. Cum for me Zuko.' Toph said against his lips, her voice getting darker with every word. Zuko moaned and gasped feeling himself on the precipice but needing something to push him over. Toph's mouth trailed down to his bond bite and she sloppily kissed over it before biting down on it. That was all he needed and a few more thrusts saw Zuko spilling into her as he held on to her and moaned her name.

The sound of her omega submitting to her was enough for Toph and she tightened around Zuko, shuddering out her orgasm. She flopped back on his chest, her mouth still placing small kisses on his body as she sleepily whispered the word 'Mine' repeatedly. Zuko breathed in her scent, his body still jerking faintly at Toph's kisses. 'Yours.' He whispered back and the two continued until they drifted asleep.

* * *

 

Zuko's eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing he was aware of was the twinging pain on his neck and the second was the feeling of Toph's hands securely wrapped around him. 'Toph?' He called softly, wanting to see if she was awake. 'Go back to sleep. I'm right here.' She mumbled sleepily.

Zuko smiled and kissed her on the head before going back to sleep, confident that there was no place he'd rather be than right there in his Alpha's arms.

 


End file.
